


Oh, Mandy

by 37years



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37years/pseuds/37years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy has to tell Mickey about Ian's sexuality in order for Mickey to back off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Mandy

Mandy came home and dumped her backpack on the couch, next to where Mickey sat with the game controller in his lap. He clearly ditched school today. 

She leaned over the back of the couch and said, “I need you and Iggy to back off Ian.”

Mickey scoffed. “Fuck, no. I messed up Lip pretty good. See his face? Now, it’s Gallagher’s turn.”

Mandy sighed, came around the couch, and plopped down. The coffee table was littered with beer cans and cigarette butts and half-eaten pizza bagels. She grabbed the Nintendo controller from Mickey’s hands. “Listen, back off. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No one messes with my baby sister,” Mickey said, grabbing the controller back in a huff. 

“He didn’t mess with me. I made it up.” Her eyes darted around the house wondering where her older brothers were hiding. 

“What the fuck for?” 

“I was mad at him,” she said. “He didn’t try anything with me, which is why I was mad at him.”

“Why didn’t he try anything with you?” Mickey asked. He threw the controller on top of the messy coffee table in favor of a can of beer. 

“He just didn’t,” she said.

Mickey belched. “I find that fucking hard to believe.”

Mandy squeezed her eyes shut. She’d just have to tell him and hope he kept his mouth shut. Mickey could be trusted with a secret. Of all her brothers, he was the only one. “I’m going to tell you something and I need you to swear you won’t say anything.”

Mickey narrowed his brows at her. Man, his face was in need of a wash. “What?”

“Ian’s gay.”

Mickey’s eyes widened. 

Mandy poked her brother in the chest, digging her finger into his skin, until he squirmed. “I swear, douchebag, if you say anything to him, call him a faggot or hurt him, I will come after you. And don’t say shit to anyone.”

Mickey wrangled away from her. “Okay, okay. His secret is fucking safe with me.”

“It better be.” She got up from the couch and retrieved her backpack. “I have homework to do. And remember don’t say shit.”

“Is Gallagher coming over?” Mickey asked, his voice light, that couldn’t-care-less attitude he sported so well. 

“No, he has work.” She disappeared down the hall, leaving Mickey alone on the couch. Mandy felt relieved she had saved Ian from a Milkovich beatdown. Maybe, now her goddamn brother would leave Ian alone.


End file.
